


But I love you anyways

by Lorimarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa x semi, Oisemi, semioi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Oikawa and semi did not have a perfect relationship but that never stopped them from wanting the other .
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	But I love you anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh haven’t posted in a min, did this for my tumbler page but decided to post here as well . I’ll be updating my other story soon I’ve just been going through A MAJOR writers block so thank you for being patient with me yall ❤️ Hope u enjoy this messy shorty story i did

They meet in middle school when their teams play each other , they’re both the starting setters and automatically have their attention on one another. They’ve heard about each other before Oikawa was highly renowned and already popular , Semi was as well just a little less so but still very skilled . Oikawa starts a habit of calling Semi “ pretty boy “ to get a rise out of him. Though in reality he generally thinks Semi is pretty. Semi laughs and goes “ So you think I’m pretty ? What wanna hold my hand ?” Oikawa blushes and brushes off the comment with a “ you wish “. By the end of the game Oikawa’s team wins ,instead of show boating he shakes Semi hand and commends him saying he was actually good. Semi smiles softly and though he’s upset about losing he’s not a sore loser “ you were better “ he says and then they start an actual friendship.

Oikawa realizes pretty fast that his interest in Semi it more then friendly and he definitely has a crush on the blonde . He knows it because he finds himself staring to long at him , studying his eyes and lips and blushing anytime Semi smiles . He thinks Semi looks way to pretty when he smiles and it’s sorta a crime. He starts to wonder what it would be like to kiss Semi and after that it was obvious the true nature of his feelings . It wasn’t just Semi appearance however that Oikawa finds so appealing , that was just a bonus he likes Semis tenacity and creativity. He learns Semi is not only a skilled athlete but a talented guitarist who has ambitions of making music of his own. He likes that Semi has a goal he’s chasing and he can see the passion when he plays and sings. He starts to think Semi is amazing and utterly beautiful.

Semi realizes he has a crush on Oikawa after the brunette took a particularly bad fall on his bike one day . He panics for a moment and hurry’s to his aid but to his surprise Oikawa stands up and gets back on like nothing happened, he jokes that Iwaizumi beats him worse and it was nothing. Semi can’t help but admire his strength , Oikawa always gets back up when he’s knocked down in everything he does. He wants to be like that one day . He starts to admire Oikawa and soon he notices how brown his eyes were or how they get slimer when he smiles. He starts to pay attention to his face more and sees that Oikawa has the lightest of freckles on his cheeks , so light they’re almost not there. He always knew Oikawa had a nice face , everyone knew that. Yet he finds himself being rendered silent form just how good looking Oikawa really is. He’s pretty , yet handsome and he wonders how someone can be both.

They confess their feelings on their last day of middle school , because they know once high school starts Semi leaves home to go live on campus and they won’t be able to spend much time together. Oikawa doesn’t wanna miss his chance because he is certain someone is going to take an attraction to Semi and pursue him. He wishes his confession was more polished after he says it , he was so nervous and he knew he sounded stupid . Going of Semi’s silence he figures it must of been pretty bad. He starts to say an apology but Semi kisses him before he can say another word.

They date off and on throughout out their high school journey, many say their relationship is toxic . Oikawa friends tell him Semi was playing games and Semis friends say Oikawa is arrogant and selfish. They’re both told to leave each other and move on by most of their friend group .Tendou and Iwaizumi are surprisingly the only ones who support their relationship and want them to make it work. They see how Oikawa and Semi are in a way others don’t and understand why they do what they do . Iwaizumi knows Oikawa deep down has a big inferiority complex specially in regards to ushijima wakatoshi and dosent see how Semi would ever love him when he had a captain and friend like Ushijima. On the other hand Tendou knows Semi has his own insecurities and is surprisingly self conscious, he dosent think he can compare to all the beautiful fans Oikawa has and thinks one day Oikawa will surely get bored of him. He wasn’t remarkable enough and certainly not good looking enough to keep Oikawa tamed . This causes bumps in their relationship and is the reason why they break up , though each time they can’t find it themselves to stay away.

They break up one last time in the beginning of their third year after a particularly aggressive argument. They weren’t violent people , specially to each other but they hurt each other with words instead . Oikawa calls Semi a narrow minded moron and even brings up how he was “replaced” because of his own stupidity. That doesn’t sit well with Semi one bit and he says Oikawa was his own biggest setback and that’s why he’s yet to go to nationals. He tells Oikawa he’s arrogant and only cares for himself and that he never should of been with him. Oikawa hurt by those words calls it off says there’s no getting back together again and Semi agrees . They don’t let the other see them cry , but as soon as they were alone they both cry desperately . They both feel like their gonna die because the pain in their chest is so intense and they regret every stupid thing they said. They still loved one another .

The rest of the year goes by and they don’t get back in touch or reach out. Infact it seems like they try their hardest to avoid one another altogether. They both think the other hates them and the last thing they want is to continue holding the other back. Iwaizumi and Tendou do their best to cheer them up and pull them out of the slump they fall into but it dosent work. Not completely at least .

Once they graduate they’re somewhat okay , they don’t cry everyday or dread waking up they even tried dating others though nothing ever lasted. Nothing ever lasted because, though they could smile at stupid things their friends did or laugh at something funny they still longed for the other .

When news gets around Oikawa is leaving to Argentina to play in their league Semi feels his world crashing down . He’s happy for Oikawa because it’s his dream and he deserves to chase it to his hearts content . He wants Oikawa to chase it , grab it and show the world how astonishing he is and always was. He just wants to be by his side when does ultimately catch that dream of his , but at last that wasn’t a possibility. He messed that all up with his own insecurities . He pushed Oikawa away to protect himself but it the end he was still hurt worse then anything he ever felt before . Nonetheless he knows he needs to put all that aside and suck it up , the mature and right thing to do was to congratulate Oikawa and wish him well . He goes to his house the day before he is said to leave.

Oikawa is left speechless and there’s a dryness in his throat when he opens the door and is faced with the object of his love and pain. “Eita” he breathes out in disbelief. Semi smiles softly and fiddles with his fingers “ I uh... “ he lost track of words in his mind even despite rehearsing what he was to say. It’s chilly out but he doesn’t know if its that or looking at the man he loved and still wanted making him shiver. “ I heard the news “ he gulps. “ So your leaving for Argentina ?”. Oikawa doesn’t know if he he’s happy or broken to see Semi again , he’s still as beautiful as he remembered if not more so and he still has a weird taste in clothing that odly suited him. He feels that familiar ache in his chest because the most mesmerizing concept of human perfection and desire is completely realized when he looks at Semi, and he can’t have it. He takes in a deep breath and exhales softly “ I am tomorrow “. Semi bites back his immediate thought of telling Oikawa he still loved him and finds a way to smile and congratulate him. “ Your gonna do great out there I know it...make sure to show everyone your worth ok?”

Oikawa wants to tell him to shutup , because right now he doesn’t feel like he has any worth. If he did Semi would still be his . That’s not the adult thing to say however and their not high schoolers anymore “ thank you Eita”. He settles on with a fake smile. He debates making an excuse he still had packing to do so has to go , so Semi dosent see the way he was quickly crumbling right now . He needs Semi to leave before he breaks down. “ I actually have to finish packing so...”. Semi blinks trying not to let the sadness flash in his eyes . “ Oh right of course ... I uh I just wanted to say goodbye and also before I go uh...I want to apologize “ semi stutters weakly his voice cracks but he needs to finish this. “ I’m sorry for how we left off ..I said some very horrible things to you that weren’t true at all and I understand if you never want nothing to do with me ever again ...tho I hope maybe one day we can at the least be friends again... I really do wish you well I know your become the very best wherever you go ...I’ll miss you Tooru so much “ Semi feels proud he managed to get that out without breaking into hysteria. He bows and says a goodbye and that he’ll leave him be now.

Oikawa wants to grab Semi and kiss him senseless he wants to take his hand and guide him inside up to his room where they used to spend so much time together in .He wants to hold him close and lavish every part of him with tender care. He wants to make him moan out his name and cause his legs to shiver he wants to feel his his nails dig into the flesh on his shoulders and wants to see the way his eyes squeeze shut when it feels so good .He wants to love him and show that love by leaving him a spent panting mess underneath him . “ Eita wait “ he calls and grabs his hand before he can leave . “ No...I’m the one who’s sorry ... I’m the one who started the fight that day im the one who ruined everything ... “

Semi nods his head “no Tooru it’s me ..I was never good enough for-“ Oikawa doesn’t allow Semi to finish that sentence because he’s pulling semi into a tight hug and kissing him somewhat forcefully but lovingly. Semi eyes are wide as he feels the oh so sweet familiar pairs of his lip again and he almost sobs . He slowly closes his eyes and submits to Oikawas control melting into the kiss. They take ahwile to part but when they do it’s wet and they both need air , they’re eyes are locked and they felt their hearts racing. Semi try’s to speak but he can’t so Oikawa does . “ I still love you ..I still want you ..I never stopped “ .Semi quickly subcums to the tears building up in his eyes . He wants to say it back but he’s to choked up , all he can do is hug Oikawa tightly and burry his face against his chest . He crys and he feels the way Oikawas hold around him tightens after some ugly sobs he manages to say “ I love you too”

Semi allows Oikawa to take him inside and they can’t keep their hands off each other , they take their time relearning their bodies and exploring each other again. Semi seems to have lost some weight but he’s still beautiful in Oikawas eyes he kisses his neck down to his tighs and gently stretches the blonde open with three fingers. They finish rather fast, they haven’t done this in awhile and they both were desperate for the other.

They lay in bed face to face they know they have a lot to talk about still and it’s a bittersweet moment. Bittersweet because they decided to reconnect right before Oikawa is set to fly off to his new home. They don’t wanna address the elephant in the room but they have to. “ what happens tomorrow when you have to leave ?” eita asks timidly. “ ....what if I don’t go?” Oikawa suggests. semi sits up immediately staring at Oikawa with a glare “ You will not do that ! You have to go !”

Oikawa sighs “ I want you Eita “. Semi nods his head “ I won’t allow you to give up everything you worked for”. There’s a moment of silence between the two , hesitatingly Oikawa makes another suggestion. “...come with me then ... you can still persue your music out their , Argentina is beautiful and multicultural “. Semi stares at Oikawa. “ You want that?” Oikawa can’t help but chuckle of course he wants that. He takes Semis hand and nods “ I would ...what do you think about it ?”

Semi takes the time to consider it , he weighs out the options and consequences of going and then staying. If he goes , he is leaving everyone else in his life . He’s leaving Japan the only home he knows. If he stays he’s without Oikawa and goes back to being miserable, The answer is simple “ ok”.


End file.
